


The Final Encore

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on the Melody of Memory Trailer, F/M, Masters of Masters is Sora AU, Oneshot, Pretty Tragic SoKai, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Based on the scene in the Melody of Memory trailer... when we see the man in the hood about to reveal his face, Kairi attacking him, etc.And, yes: this is a “The Master of Masters is Sora” fic. Because if that figure is the Master of Masters--though it’s probably a memory of Xehanort--him showing his face to Kairi seems to indicate he knows her... which really only leaves a few options.I didn’t write this story because I want this to happen. At all. But because if it is and has to--and I’m still not saying it is--I’d want some of it to be handled in this way... because otherwise it’s kind of squicky, if Kairi is implying a Master of Masters!Sora locked her powers and changed her fate... which I still don’t think is happening, but I wrote this story as possible catharsis for that, anyway.
Relationships: Kairi/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Master of Masters!Sora, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Final Encore

**The Final Encore**

"But Kairi," said a voice she thought she recognized, as it froze her in place after she’d tried to attack the bearer of it--for which tears formed in her eyes, because how was she being held hostage again?!--"If I hadn't changed your fate… we never would have met. And wouldn't that have been tragic?"

"As if I ever wanted to meet you!" Kairi bellowed, as she tried to do anything and everything she could to get out of this Stopza hold right now... How was it that she'd just been furious at this man for having repressed her powers for years—after she'd finally gotten them back at full-force—but was now unintentionally showing him that maybe she was even weak with them?

Surprisingly, the man seemed to take note of her distress and severely lessened the level of the Stop spell that was on her, until it was just that: Stop. Nothing more and nothing less, and Kairi couldn't figure why he’d do this. Because she'd be free of it in a second, and defeat him like she’d promised. She would! So why-

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so vulnerable. I know you must hate that after... after what's happened to you in the past. And just so you know, I'm not the one who stole your powers, okay? That was all Xehanort's doing, not mine."

"But I'm sure you still used it to your advantage! And if nothing else, you've still used me like a pawn! And I'm going to end you for all the pain you've caused!"

Kairi was finally free of the figure's magic! And she was throwing her Keyblade at him, in order to warp to the man and hit him with it over and over again... but just as she was starting this, he darted closer to her and caressed her face. And Kairi unwittingly stopped her actions for the shock of it.

One, because not even Riku—who she knew so well—had done such a thing when he'd been caring for her lifeless body when she’d lost her heart.

And two... because Kairi thought she _knew_ that touch... even with a sleeve and full gloves to block it... but there was absolutely no way. Right? It was blasphemy to even think such a thing!

...Yet, Kairi found herself asking the question with acid in her voice, anyway. "Who are you? You're not Xehanort, so..."

And when the man spoke next, she could just imagine the smirk on his face... and could almost hear it with a younger sounding voice: one that she knew for sure. "Who do you think I am?"

And Kairi was taken back to what seemed like so many years ago... when she and Sora would—somewhat—work together to make the raft, and she'd give him hints on where to find the items needed in an exasperated manner... and how he, in response to that a year later, had only given her a hint as to his name. They had always messed with each other and flirted with such games…

"Sora?" Kairi choked out, as tears fell from her eyes... though she didn't know what emotion from her, exactly, was causing them to do so. And she hated that her tears were falling onto this place of Sea and Sky’s water, to mock what should have represented a happy place for her Sora. But then… wasn’t Sora being here like _this_ doing the same thing?

And the man pulled his hood down and revealed the face that Kairi wanted to see more than anything else in the world... but also never wanted to again, as it looked like he had mutilated himself and she was now piecing together in her head how he'd gotten to such a position. He must have fallen to the darkness... to save her. (1)

"Hello, Kairi," Sora answered her question as he smiled at her. And there was so much love in his voice, that she wanted to punch him for it. How could he still sound like that for her, when he'd done this to himself _for_ stupid her. "It's good to see you... But I'm sure you won't be happy to see _me_ when you learn all that I've done... Yet I don't regret that it allowed me to protect you."

"What you've done-" Kairi started. But she couldn't even finish the sentence because even though she was theorizing Sora must have done some evil things—and he now seemed to be confirming it himself... what was this nightmare world that she'd gotten pulled into?!—saying it was unfathomable. Impossible.

But Kairi was about to try it again, anyway, because she didn't want to deny reality... when he suddenly sped to her and hugged her. And she imagined he was doing this for selfish reasons. Because if he really had done the things he was implying, and still knew her heart, then he should've known that the last thing she'd ever want was to be around a killer like this.

But yet it was too good—too much of what Kairi wanted: her old Sora—that she leaned into him, anyway, and began apologizing. "Sora, I'm- I’m _so_ sorry that you had to die for me! That I was so foolish, and thought I could take on the Keyblade War, and was so weak. You deserved better, and I-"

And Sora pulled away fast, as if Kairi had struck him... but he seemed to recover his wits about him fast, for he gently leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Never apologize for being everything to me." 

And the words were so close to the "I love you" she'd dreamed of hearing from him again—under better circumstances—that Kairi had to cry again. Why did it seem like those words were cursed for them? Or romance for them in general? Maybe it would be best to give up…

"What happens now?" Kairi asked, feeling suddenly emboldened—because maybe she wanted to act as old as he now was—in pulling on Sora's belt loops through his cloak, so he was closer to her and couldn't run from this. And his breath seemed to hitch in his throat as she did. "You must be from the future... and I'm guessing from how amazed you are to see me, I never see your young self again, do I? I'll only ever see you again as an adult... after you've spent years without me, and I've only spent a year away from you. It hardly seems fair to you."

But Sora was pulling away from Kairi like she was a danger he couldn't even begin to fathom. And this time, she understood why.

As Sora turned away from Kairi and even seemed to be walking as far away from her as his legs could carry him, she heard him utter these words, "…Nothing happens between us, Kairi. The young girl doesn't get with the man who's a murderer. She just doesn't. And that's where our story ends. But it was good seeing you one last time, and I still have no regrets."

And with nothing more between them, Sora disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness and it sent chills down Kairi’s spine.

But though Sora should have been right... Kairi wondered if he was. She knew what being around him had just made her heart and body feel, so maybe it would never really be done for them... what a scary thought that was.

And here Kairi had thought the only trauma she’d be leaving here with, was the experiments that Xehanort had done to her when she was a child… Not how Sora had seemed to mess with fate, so things would go exactly as he’d seen them go.

But did this new stuff about Sora have to stay awful? Was she a Princess of Heart or wasn’t she, Kairi demanded of herself as she summoned a Corridor of Light and figuratively left what had once been a home for her.

And when Kairi woke up from her year long coma, she promised herself that she was going to use her unlocked powers to save Sora… it was all she could do, for someone who had released such powers in order to rescue her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi is thinking that Sora used the power of darkness—and became the Master of Masters—in order to save her at the end of KHIII, but she’s wrong. It was sometime after that.
> 
> Also, Kairi’s being harder on Sora in this than she probably would be in canon and would be in other fics (even ones of mine). But this story is, sadly, supposed to be the more hopeless one, because not only does Kairi condemn Sora for what he’s done (which I do think both canon and fanon Kairi would at least do some, as she loves the World), but Sora’s now older than Kairi in this AU. He’s an adult, and she’s not. So there really probably shouldn’t have been hope for them here… But yet I left some at the end, anyway, because I never want things to be hopeless.


End file.
